


Day 11

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Magic School, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 11Captain CanaryWe go to a school for supernatural beings and you’re the cutest witch I’ve ever seen but you're kind of intimidating.





	Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 11

Captain Canary

We go to a school for supernatural beings and you’re the cutest witch I’ve ever seen but you're kind of intimidating. 

xXx

Sara Lance was two classes below him, so when she transferred to the academy in her freshmen year, he was already a junior. She was coming in from the elite Al Ghul academy, a school known for teaching darker magics and breeding some of the most powerful witches, wizards and warlocks in history. That being said, she was extremely intimidating, scaring off most of the other students with her stony exterior. 

Leonard Snart was instantly enraptured. 

She made friends, surprisingly enough, with the Smoak girl. A cute little blonde haired witch who was clumsy, but intelligent and talented. Her sister Laurel, who was in his year, could be seen with her too, but Laurel tended to hang out more with her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn and his best friend Oliver Queen. 

While no one knew why she hadn’t stayed at the Al Ghul academy, it was obvious that despite the dark arts training, she was still kind hearted. It was quickly understood that bullying of any kind, from anyone would not be tolerated. Because of this most people tended to stay away from her, except the “outcasts” of course. They all flocked to her and her protections, coming to her when they needed help with anything.

Leonard watch her from a distance for the first few months of the school year. Like with all things in his life he observes and planned. Never making a move unless he had a back up plan. While Sara Lance may have been a dark witch, Leonard Snart was the epitome of dark. Descended from Loki himself, he was mischief incarnate. His family had fallen from grace when Loki was captured by the Aesir, but he, he would not go down so easily. 

He made his move on Halloween. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced.” his lilting drawl sounded behind the open door of her locker. He watched as she swung it closed enough to see him. At first she seemed annoyed, but as she looked him over, from head to toe no less, her expression shifted. 

“No, I don’t think we have.” She replied. 

He smirked. “Leonard, Leonard Snart.” he stuck his hand out to her. 

“Sara, Sara Lance.” she replied, taking it.        

Neither of them could deny the spark that passed between them at first touch and if that spark led to a little combined mischief well, the student body wouldn’t know what hit them. 


End file.
